Digimon: The Odyssey of Dreams
by DiGiWhIz
Summary: This is a continuation on the TAMERS series! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: A World Too Far Away

----------------------------------------  
Digimon: The Odyssey of Dreams  
  
"A World Too Far Away"  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Dreams… Did you ever wonder what would happen if all our dreams came true? It certainly happened to Takato a lot of times! Takato thought that Guilmon and the other digimon have gone for good. But that's not what happened…  
  
One year after the D-Reaper Incident (Digimon Season 3), oh how everything changed, Kazu went to America, Juri was… well…. Her dad took moved her to Kyoto to live because he was afraid that their old home would give her too much bad memories! Ryo, as mysterious as he is, there's no wonder he disappeared again and there's no trace of him. So the remaining tamers are Takato, Henry, Rika, Susie (Henry's Sister), and Kenta.  
  
"Oh, I promised Guilmon, he'll see me again!" Takato thought as he was going back to the abandoned hangout where they entered the digital world, also where Guilmon used to live in. Ever since the digimon left he would check the hut everyday.  
"What's the point of trying," He thought to himself, "It's not like we'll get to the digital world again… Wait… Maybe I can keep my promise after all!" As he was looking in the hangout, a smile started to grow on his face, he found out the digital portal reappeared there! He was so happy and excited he started to scream, "We're going back to the digital world." The people in the park just thought he was crazy.  
  
He rushed back to his house and started to call the tamers. "Rika do you hear me?" said Takato.  
"Yes, goggle head, loud and clear, don't tell me this is a prank call!" said Rika."  
"No it's not!"  
"Yea then why'd you call me then?"  
"Well, I wanted to tell you that…"  
"That what, that you love me?"  
"No! I wanted to tell you that the digital portal is back again, and we can go back to the Digital World!"  
"Did you take your medication, goggle head, it's okay if you dream too much!" and Rika hangs up.  
"Okay that didn't work," Takato said, "Let me try calling Kenta."  
He waits as the telephone rings. "Hello, may I speak to Kenta"  
"Hello, this is Kenta, I'm at the library right now so please leave a…"  
"Nerds…" Takato said to himself, "That leaves Henry and his sister."  
"Hello, Henry?"  
"Yea, Takato! What's up?"  
"Um… This might sound crazy but the digital portal is there again!"  
"Okay… It does sound crazy." Henry said. "But it doesn't hurt to check it out. Did you call Rika yet?" (with Susie in the background saying, "Yay, Ta-we-a-mon!")  
"Yea," said Takato, "she thought that I didn't take my medication yet!"  
"Okay… What about Kenta?" Henry questioned.  
"Oh, he's at the library."  
"But school ended already… Nerds…" Henry said, "Oh well I guess it's down to u because Susie has ballet practice. Apparently she has to perform 'Swan Lake' at a festival next week"  
"Okay! I'll meet you at the restaurant near the park in half-an-hour!" Takato said"  
"Sure, bye!"  
"Bye!"  
  
-----Half and Hour Later-----  
  
"Hey, Takato" Henry comes in seeing Takato eating 3 cheeseburgers.  
"Um… Hi Henry! What's up!?" Takato said, trying to distract Henry away from his appetite.  
"Uh… nothing much, but if you prefer you could stay here and eat…"  
"That's okay I was just trying to buff up to get into the school's football team next year…"  
"Yea, whatever." Henry said.  
  
So they journeyed up the mountain like brave soldiers up to a battle field discovering there are no enemies there.  
"Hey is some one in there?" Henry said.  
"Rika!" Takato said with a tone of excitement. "I though you though that I was lying about this!"  
"Shut up, goggle head. I do what I want." Rika said. "But that definitely is a real digital portal!"  
"Yes ma'am." Takato said with a sarcastic tone of voice.  
"Okay, no more foolishness!" Henry said, "I'm sure that there has to be a reason the digital portal is back up again after one year, I think the digital world needs us!"  
"I think we should plan first." Takato said.  
"For once I agree with goggle head! Let's plan at Takato's house tomorrow and remember to bring all you digimon equipment including your cards and digivice." Rika said.  
"Uh… I didn't volunteer my house, and don't you remember that our digivices we're taken back to the digital world as a tool to keep peace!" Takato said.  
"Okay we can meet at my house then, since my dad might be able to help us. But, bring everything that you have that's related to the Digital World okay? I'll call Kenta" said Henry. "  
"Sure!" Takato and Rika both said.  
"Okay! Bye then" said Henry.  
  
-----The Next Day-----  
  
*ding dong*  
"I'll get it!" said Susie as she opened the door. "Hey, it's Takato and Rika!"  
"Hey Susie!" They said.  
"Want to play doll house with me? Kenta and Henry are too busy." She said.  
"That's okay, maybe later." Rika said as they were walking to Henry's computer room.  
"Hey guys!" said Henry, Kenta, and his dad.  
"Hi!" Rika and Takato said.  
"My dad found out some really interesting information!" Henry said.  
"Well, do you guys remember last year's D-reaper incident?" Henry's dad started, "After we used the juggernaut program to destroy the D-reaper, it seems that it took a lot of the data from the four guardian digimon (Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon) for the Juggernaut to work. And over the last month a digimon group calling themselves the Crew of Nomoredawn started a revolt against the guardian digimons and disturbing the peace of the digital world. But what's even worse is that, from what I heard, the Guardians possess something called the Crystal of All Ages, which if it's fallen into enemy's hands, would wipe out every digimon in that world. That's all I know."  
"So we're supposed to keep the Crystal safe, destroy the Crew of Nomoredawn and give the power back to the 4 guardian digimon?" said Kenta.  
"Yes," said Henry's dad, "I know it's going to be hard so I made these for you." He hands out a little gadget to everyone. "I made it with your card swipers from the Digimon Card Game. Those things are quite hard to program, but I did invent Digimon after all. The gadget's called a D-EX, it stands for Digiworld Explorer. You could consider it a digivice, but it has more functions. You'll see when you go to the digital world. But you will still be able to swipe cards and things like that. I will also be able to communicate with you guys through the D-EX."  
"Thanks," they all said.  
"So are we ready to go?" said Takato.  
"YES!" They all said.  
"Then let's go to the Digital World" said Takato.  
"Wait a second," said Henry. "Dad, could Susie go?"  
"No," He said, "For the D-Ex to work, we need one tamer to stay in the real world, if there isn't one tamer here, you guys won't be able to get back."  
"Okay…" said Henry. "Then let's GO!"  
"But I have to go to the washroom!" said Kenta.  
"Then go! Don't spoil our moment of excitement!" said Rika.  
"Okay, kids remember if anything happens notify me though your D-Ex. I should be able to help!" said Henry's dad. "To contact me, go the "Call" option and type in Falcon. That's my code name. Be careful!"  
"Okay! Let's head onto the digital world!" said Takato.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
What will happen to Takato and his friends.   
Will they be able to find their partners?   
Or better yet, would they be able to get into the Digital World at all?   
Find out next time on Digimon: The Odyssey of Dreams.  
-------------------------------------------- 


	2. Info: Intro

--------------------------------------------  
Digimon: The Odyssey of Dreams  
  
"Intro"  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
This story is not affiliated with the owners of the characters contained within. You should not read this if you are a agent, lawyer, or representative or any employment of TOEI, Bandai, Fox, or any other company realted to Digimon. People who are from those companys should only be here as one's private time and should be undisscusssed in the company's dealings. I do not own Digimon, this is solely for fan purposes, i will not make any money out of these storys. Digimon belongs to TOEI, Bandai, Fox, or any other company realted to Digimon.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Digimon: The Oddyssey of Dreams  
Writer: DiGiWhIz  
  
Chapters:  
1. "A World Too Far Away"  
2. More to Come  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Info for those who didn't watch Digimon Tamers (season 3)...  
  
The whole adventure started in a little city called Shinjuku, when Calumon (a orphan digimon) came to the real world Digimon started to appear. 3 kids - Rika (with Renamon), Henry (w/ terriermon), and Takato (with Guilmon - Made by Takato) tried to defeat these monsters in the real world. Then Juri (with Leomon who later got killed by Beezlemon), Kenta (w/ MarineAngemon), Susie (w/ Lopmon), and Kazu (w/ Guardromon) jointh the other Tamers on their ques in the Digital World. Then it got explained to them that their real enemy is in the real world called the D-Reaper. D-Reaper was so stong, with all their force, it was hard to distroy it. Then with a sepcial program called Juggernaut made by Henry's Father and Frieds distroyed the D-reaper. But after they had to say goodbye to their digimon.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I Strongly advise you to look up the Digimons in the story on other websites because it might help you understand it better.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Theme Song:  
  
Di Di Di...  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
  
Change into Digital Heros  
To save and defend both Worlds!  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
  
Digivolve into Champions!  
DNA Digivolve!  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
  
Save the Digital Guardians  
and peace in the Digital World  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
  
Di Di Di Digimon  
  
Digivolve into Ultimate  
Warp Digivolve!  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
Digimon are the Champions!  
  
Digimon Digital Monsters  
  
The Oddysey Of Dreams  
  
--------------------------------------------  
The Adventure Is About To Start! So Head Onto CHAPTER 1!  
-------------------------------------------- 


End file.
